dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Raith's apartment
Thomas Raith's apartment is where Thomas Raith. Harry's brother, lives. It's first mentioned in White Night. Description Thomas's apartment is is where Thomas lives after he moved out of Harry Dresden's apartment. Location Thomas's apartment building is located in the Gold Coast area on the Near North Side running along Lake Michigan. It's a very expensive area. Not far off from Thomas's apartment is the famous Cabrini Green housing complex. Appearance The place was decorated in an Art Deco style. The walls were deep red, the carpet was charcoal grey. There were matching sofas and chairs, a black and stainless steel entertainment center, a huge flat-screen TV, DVD play, and stacks DVDs and CDs. The kitchen as also all black and stainless steel and white walls. Every surface was cleen and clutter free. There were no dirty dishes or stains. This was all completely contrary to Thomas's habit of being a slob. Down the hall in Thomas's bedroom fit much better into his slobby ways with clothes strewn all over and enmpty cans and bottle everwhere, and the bathroom was also a mess. White Night, ch. 7 War Room Harry describes it as looking like the "office of Rambo 's accountant". There was a desk, a computer, and two tables. One was for building and repairing weaponry, neatly organized. Thre was a kit for converting guns from semi-automatic to fully automatic. The other table held toold to custom build weapons and amunition and possilby explosive devices. One of the wall was covered in corkboard tacked with photos, papers and maps.White Night, ch. 7 About / Details *There were two movie posters: The Wizard of Oz and The Pirates of Penzance.White Night, ch. 7 *Harry has his own key, an original key.White Night, ch. 8 In the Series Notes In Proven Guilty, Thomas moved out of Harry's apartment.Proven Guilty, ch. 18 In White Night, based on a description, matching Thomas, of a killer by members of the Ordo Lebes, Harry goes to his apartment, using is own key to enter in order to investigate what might be going on with Thomas. While there, Harr listened to a caller's message and Harry knew he was feeding again. Harry found incriminating evidence in the spare bedroom apparently used as a War Room. There were photos or all of the dead women in Harry's investigation—all taken before the police arrived, pointing to Thomas as the killer.White Night, ch. 7 While searching, the building's security guy and a beat cop cornered Harry for an ID and questions at Thomas's door. Harry used Thomas put-on persona to play the role of a jilted lover to cover for why he was there. Harry had an original key and Mouse helped sell it. Before leaving, Harry scanned the wall of photos, maps and notes letting Lasciel memorize it all for later investigation.White Night, ch. 8 Thomas later explained the War Room. He was trying to figure out who was hunting the Ordo Lebes, why, and get the women to safety using the Water Beetle. White Night, ch. 20 and 24 In Cold Days, Thomas brought Harry and Molly to his place after they're attacked on the Water Beetle by Redcap and is Faerie crew on jet skies. Harry hexed all of the electronics in Thomas's apartment to knock out all of Lara Raith's bugs that she regularly places around Thomas's apartment. Harry's ulterior purpose to hexing the bugs was to alert Donar Vadderung as to how Lara operates when her operatives follow-up on Harry's call to him. Harry called it a "friendly gesture", Thomas suggested it was a payment for meeting him. Cold Days, ch. 20 Cold Days, ch. 20 References See Also *Water Beetle *Coiffure Cup *Harry Dresden's apartment *Ordo Lebes *Madrigal Raith *Vittorio Malvora *Lara Raith *Molly Carpenter *Cat Sith External References *Gold Coast Historic District (Chicago) - Wikipedia *Map: Gold Coast neighborhood in Chicago *Gold Coast Neighbors Association - History *Near North Side, Chicago - Wikipedia *Gold Coast neighborhood guide - videos *Gold Coast, a Chicago Neighborhood Visitor Guide from Chicago Traveler *Chicago Gold Coast Self-Guided Walking Tour and Sightseeing Map | MetroWalkz *Cabrini–Green - Wikipedia